The present invention relates to a wrapping band for converting cut, standard food cartons into a toy.
There are a large number of packaging cartons currently available on the market for the packaging of food products such as milk, cream, juice and preserves.
In general these cartons may be divided into two main types, namely cartons of the xe2x80x9celopakxe2x80x9d type and cartons of the xe2x80x9ctetrapakxe2x80x9d type.
The present invention is described for cartons of the xe2x80x9celopakxe2x80x9d type, in particular, but it does not exceed the scope of the invention to apply it to cartons of other types.
The xe2x80x9celopakxe2x80x9d cartons are characterized by a square base surface and a height which varies according to the quantity of food to be packaged, the main sizes being {fraction (1/1)} liter, xc2xd liter, ⅓ liter and xc2xc liter.
These cartons are found in large quantities on the market and are essentially disposed of as household waste material, while to only a very small degree being subjected to any form of reuse.
In general this represents a waste of resources, and an objective of the present invention is to make some contribution toward alleviating this waste by proposing a possible form of reuse.
The intention of the present invention is to provide an article by means of which a used carton of the type introduced above, cut or trimmed in a simple manner, may be converted into a toy.
Of the known art in this area, reference is made to NO 132,335, which describes a unit composed of elements which are provided with snap-like connecting means, for the formation of toys, teaching aids, window displays, and furnishing and decorating items.
Reference is also made to DE 39.20.886-A1, which shows containers of various shapes which, after use, may be used as toy building blocks.
With reference to the above, the present invention relates to a wrapping band for converting cut, standard food cartons into a toy, and this band is characterized in that it comprises, in the form of a continuous band, five surface elements, each hinged to the adjacent element or elements along a line or lines perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the band, as follows:
a) a first end element having a closure slot for engagement with a closure tongue;
b) a top element having a plurality of circular projections, or pegs, for engagement with the holes of another toy;
c) a second end element (4);
d) an bottom element having holes for engagement with the pegs on another toy; and
e) a generally arrow-shaped locking tongue for engagement with the slot mentioned under letter a).
With the aid of the wrapping band of the invention, a carton cut to standard measurements may be converted into a toy of the xe2x80x9clego(copyright)xe2x80x9d type.